


texts

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, also reader is hella overdramatic, and is kinda like not serious, and lin is obvs lin, but it made me laugh soooo, fair warning, reader is a swing, text confusion, this has a lot of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: Okay so you were texting Leslie about how Lin will never date you and you somehow ended up texting Lin instead of Leslie. Basically admitting your crush. So you try and cover it up. You get heartache. Big surprise. But what happens the next day when he calls you into his dressing room?





	texts

Oh God, what had you done? You couldn’t believe you just did that. Why did you just send that text message? Could you somehow un-send it? Oh God, he read it at 10:53pm. Too late. It has been done. Time to die.

Okay, so maybe you were overreacting. But also, you just accidentally sent a text to your crush admitting how much you like him. And your crush was Lin. Your cast mate, your close friend, your boss. Fuck.

There were three bouncing dots on the message screen. Oh no. He was responding.

So how did you accidentally send the message to Lin? Well, you meant to send it to your friend Leslie but since Lin was the most recent person besides Leslie you had accidentally sent the message to him instead. Whoops.

Speaking of the message, here’s what it said: Haha thanks for pointing out the fact that I will never, in fact, actually date Lin. You sure do know how to make a person feel good.

Annnd your phone dings at you. Crap. He responded. Well, that could be good…or very bad. Maybe if you throw your phone down the toilet you’ll never have to know what he said. Scratch that. You’re going to have to see him in person at some point because you, oh, I don’t know, work with him? Right. The text.

'I’m sorry, what?'

You were toast. Beyond toast, you were like those extra crispy nuggets pieces in a basket of fried chicken. He 1000% didn’t feel the same. Great.

'Haha my bad! Forget you ever saw that.'

There the three little dots were again. Man, didn’t Apple know how much anxiety this feature caused?

'Ding! Fuck.'

'Well, it’s a little too late for that now, isn’t it?'

True. A little obvious, but true nonetheless.

'I was just kidding, btw. That didn’t mean what you think it did.'

Yeah, maybe that little lie could smooth things over. Lying never hurt anyone, right? Sure.

Three little dots again. Still there. Man, what could he be typing? Oh, he’s stopped. Typing again. Finally!

'Oh, okay.'

Damn. Way to break your heart in one go. But seriously, all that typing just to delete it all and say that? You wish you could have seen what he was typing before he deleted it all. Oh well. Time to text Leslie— for reals this time. (You triple-check to make sure you’re text messaging the correct L name this time.)

The next morning goes as regularly scheduled. You wake up, go to the gym (just kidding, you think about it, at least), get ready, and head to the theatre. It was bright and sunny on your way over and you had completely forgotten about last night. That is, until Renee asked you if something had happened between you and Lin.

“Excuse me?” you choke on your sandwich. (You were eating lunch with the cast but you hadn’t had to go on today as a swing.)

She’s all calm and collected, which you are, like, the total opposite of inside right now. “It’s just you two normally hang out together between shows. I haven’t seen him down here at all, actually.”

Phew. She didn’t know about the text message last night. That was good. But she was right, Lin was M.I.A. Not so good, you were guessing. Was he avoiding you? Maybe, to not make you feel so bad about turning you down like that. But anyhow.

“Oh, I think he’s just busy today,” you respond.

Renee looks at you for a second before agreeing and leaving you to eat in peace. Well, not really because now all your thoughts are focused on why Lin hasn’t come by to chat. But like you said, he was probably just busy. You shoot him a message anyway.

'You busy?'

His reply comes fast.

'Not really, what’s up?'

You freak out for about a half second trying to think of something normal to say other than coming out and saying “Hey! Are you avoiding me?” because that was not the life you were living at the moment.

'Just missed seeing you around.'

This time it’s a couple of minutes before he responds.

'Sorry, I was sort of busy. You can come up and hang out now if you want.'

Yikes. But also yes please. You liked him (duh) and sort of kind of missed him since you hung out all the time at work anyhow so of course you say yes.

You knock on his dressing room door and hear the familiar “It’s open!” from inside so you awkwardly waltz in (because you could never truly just waltz in when your CRUSH is right there.) You help yourself to sitting on the couch while Lin is doing something (you can’t tell what exactly) at his vanity.

“So what were you busy with? Collab stuff?” you ask because you’re a nosey little bitch. And you needed a conversation starter. But whatever.

He spins around his swivel chair and gives you a nervous (?) smile. What was going on? He pulls a crumpled piece of paper from the counter top behind him and takes a breath.  
Uhhhh what?

“So last night you sent me a text by accident,” he began and you audibly groaned. “I know, I know. But I didn’t know how to respond last night, being tired and shocked and all. So I thought ‘hey, better late than never, eh?’”

You were really confused. He did reply last night. What was he going on about?

Then he pulled out his phone and after a moment a beat began to play. And then he looked at the paper and began to…rap?

Oh, Lin-Manuel.

“Last night you told me something I never thought I’d hear you say. You meant to text another friend but you made my day. You said that you would never be able to date me, that it was cruel to even bring it up. Well let me just say that you might just be in luck, half full might be your cup. Believe it or not I think I may just give you a surprise. That’s right, (Y/N), I like you— really no lies. So if you’ll let me be your man, I’d like to give it a try. Oh! No, no, don’t you cry!”

You couldn’t help but cry a little because you couldn’t believe that he went to all this trouble just to let you— you of all people in this great big world— know that he liked you. It was sweet. It was also a little cringe-y— how was this the same person who wrote Hamilton?

But that was beside the point. Lin had rushed over to your side and hesitantly sat next to you, afraid to make you cry more. He pulled you in to lean on his shoulder in attempts to comfort you.

“Shhh…it’s okay, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just thought…your text made it seem like…”

You sniffle and cut him off. “No no— it’s okay, really, Lin. This was just so sweet and I thought that you had rejected me last night with your ‘oh, okay’ message. You caught me off guard.”

You couldn’t see it but Lin had a relived look on his face. “I thought you were rejecting me, actually.”

You turn to face him. “What?”

“Well, you made it seem like you didn’t want me to think you liked me.”

You shake your head. “Well, duh. I didn’t want you thinking that and making everything weird.”

“Why would that make everything weird?”

God, boys are stupid.

“Uhh, in case you didn’t like me back.”

Lin has a confused look on his face. “But I do?”

You sigh. If you didn’t like him so much….why did you like him again? (Just kidding.)

You take his arm and wrap it around your shoulder. “You’re lucky I like you, Lin Miranda,” you tease.

“And to think I wouldn’t have found out if you weren’t so clumsy with technology,” he teases back. You playfully punch him. What a wild time.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
